Le miroir
by dreaming-freak
Summary: « Pour vrai? s’exclama Sakura, le grand frère de Sasuke va me garder pendant votre absence? »
1. Chapter 1

**Le miroir (essaie #3)**

**Résumé : **« Pour vrai! s'exclama Sakura, le grand frère de Sasuke va me garder pendant votre absence? »

« Sakura, sois bien sage, averti le père. »

Contrairement à ce que les gens pensaient, le père de Sakura était un grand ninja. C'était juste que, sa fille n'avait pas hérité de son talent, c'est tout. À ce temps pourtant, on ne pouvait pas le savoir car elle était encore en pré-académie. Une académie spéciale dans le but de préparer les jeunes à la vraie académie.

Âgée de sept ans, la jeune kunoichi aida sa mère à faire les dernières préparations. Ses parents allaient partir en voyage, pour assister aux funérailles d'une cousine qui avait péri lors d'une invasion de son village. La jeune fille avait même entendue qu'elle était enceinte de triplets et que l'un d'entre eux avait miraculeusement survécu.

Donc, l'homme en raison de la naissance de Sakura (son père…) avait une double mission. Due à l'alliance entre le pays du feu et le pays de l'eau, il était obligé d'aller aider à la défense du pays avec un group spécialement formé d'élites et, au sauvetage d'un bébé de la même famille.

Personne ne l'avait remarqué mais, le père de Sakura était bien content; il a toujours voulu avoir un garçon. Quoique, sa femme, après avoir expérimenté avec Sakura, avait juré qu'elle n'en aurait pas d'autres. Justement, en parlant de Sakura, celle-ci refusait de rester toute seule à Konoha avec _Ino_. Elle se sentait toujours inférieure à celle-ci et quelque chose lui disait que la survie serait difficile en ces circonstances.

−Au moins, _moi_ je suis une kunoichi mais toi maman, si tu y va, tu ne pourrais pas te défendre!

−Sakura, pour la centième fois, _qui_ s'occuperait de l'enfant? Ton père et les autres vont me protéger, franchement, t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Quand la famille avait discuté de la situation la veille, Sakura avait pleuré toute la nuit, s'assurant que ses parents pouvaient l'entendre. C'est vrai qu'elle avait fini par être enfermée au sous-sol mais au moins, elle eut quelque chose en échange qui l'éblouit complètement.

Et oui, l'intelligence débordait de monsieur Haruno. Ayant réfléchi au problème, il trouva la solution parfaite!

Trois. Seulement trois jours chez les Uchihas pendant leur absence.

Il en avait discuté avec le père de Sasuke toutefois celui-ci refusa.

−Je vous assure qu'elle est très bien élevée.

−Ce n'est pas le problème. Je sais qu'elle ne causerait pas de problèmes.

−Alors quoi? demanda M. Haruno, considérant la question 'être ou ne pas être?'

−Parce que...J'ai en quelque sorte le même problème.

Haruno le regarda, sceptique. Son ami Uchiha n'avait jamais de problèmes, normalement. C'était l'homme parfait après tout.

−Comme tu le sais bien, je fais parti de l'équipe pour la mission moi aussi et ma femme ne serait pas là cette semaine non plus. Elle est en voyage chez la mère de son amie. Ne me demandes pas pourquoi; je ne pourrais te le dire. Les femmes tu sais…

Le visage du père de Sakura s'illumina soudainement. Il manquait juste une ampoule allumée près de sa tête.

−Je ne pense pas qu'il accepterait, dit l'Uchiha, sachant ce qu'il allait demander.

−Pouvez vous essayer au moins? Ce serait comme un congé pour lui, puisqu'il est bombardé de missions.

Parlant du diable, il était juste là! Le grand frère de Sasuke tournait le coin de la rue, apparemment fatiguée de sa dernière mission. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était Chuunin qu'absolument _tout _était facile. Il salua son père avec une inclination légère et fit de même à l'homme avec lui. Juste quand il s'apprêta à partir, son père lui donna une mission : Garder Sasuke et Sakura pendant trois jours!

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Enfin, revenons à la situation initiale. Sakura, un sourire niais accroché sur sa figure, resta figée par le bonheur sur la porte d'entrée de Sasuke. Et oui tout le monde, Sakura avait déjà, à sept ans, un kick sur Sasuke. Bagages à une main, lettre d'excuse des parents dans l'autre, elle sonna à la porte. Un Itachi furieux ouvrit la porte mais changea tout de suite l'expression en la voyant. Sinon, elle aurait parti à la course en pleurant 'J'ai vu un monstre!' ou quelque chose du genre.

−C'est toi Sakura, demanda-t-il aussi gentiment qu'il pu.

Elle hocha la tête, complètement émerveillé par la beauté de…la maison. Il lui fit signe d'entrer, prenant son sac et la lettre d'un mouvement rapide. Ensuite, il la conduit à la chambre des invités pour qu'elle s'y installe.

−Sasuke est là, demanda-t-elle, parlant pour la première fois cette belle nuit d'été.

−Oui.

−Il est où?

−Dans le jardin je pense. Tu peux aller le rejoindre.

La façon la plus facile de se débarrasser de Sakura. Itachi ne pu s'empêcher un sourire car, en voyant ça, des souvenirs de filles qui le chassaient revenaient à l'esprit…

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Sakura, les mains derrière le dos, marchait en faisant des petits sauts, cherchant le jeune Uchiha. En le voyant finalement, elle couru vers lui silencieusement.

−BONJOUR SASUKE!

Sasuke, qui été en train de construire un château avec des cure-dents, tomba sur sa création sous le choque. Se retournant avec inquiétude, il vit ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir.

−Qu'est-ce que tu fais! Tu voulais que j'aie une crise cardiaque, cria-t-il d'une voix aigue, légèrement rouillée.

−Mais non! C'est la dernière chose que je veux pour toi, répondit-elle naïvement.

−Alors, fiche moi la paix! Je ne sais pas comment tu es rentrée ici mais sort de la même façon avant que mon frère ne te voit et te prend pour un espion et te met en pièces!

−De quoi tu parles? Moi, je reste ici avec vous pour trois jours!

Sasuke poussa un cri intérieur, sachant que les portes de l'enfer avaient étés ouverts. Sans rien dire d'autre, il courut vers sa maison, s'enfermant dans sa chambre. Sakura se senti blessée. Avait-elle un aussi large front que Sasuke la fuyait? Elle resta donc, les larmes au bout des yeux. Mais quoi? Elle avait sept ans j'ai dit. SEPT.

Pour se réconforter, elle explora le jardin. Il était énorme! Dans un coin, il y avait des fleures de toutes les couleurs et formes. Elle reconnu les roses et…ben, c'est à peu près tout ce qu'elle reconnu en faite.

'_Je vais en donner un à Sasuke!' _Pensa-t-elle, complètement oubliant la scène de tantôt.

Le rosier était très bien entretenu. En tirant une, elle ne remarqua pas les épines couvrant les tiges. Évidemment, elle se fit mal à l'extrémité de tous ses petits doigts. Tenant celle-ci avec l'autre main, elle retenu un cri avec difficulté. Le mal était passé mais en voyant le sang, elle paniqua. Elle couru furieusement à la maison, prenant la direction de la cuisine.

Itachi y était, préparant du thé pour se calmer. Il aurait pu être dehors en plein entraînement mais noooon, il était obligé de garder une sotte qu'il ne connaissait pas et son frère. Il l'avait indubitablement remarquée mais ne se tourna pas, curieux de voir sa réaction.

−Le grand frère de Sasuke! Aide moi! Je suis gravement blessée! Je vais mourir!

Il se retourna avec un soupir et inspecta sa main. Rien de grave; quelques égratignures et deux épines enfoncées dans son pouce.

−C'est grave, demanda-t-elle en panique.

'_Temps de la connaître un peu…' _Pensa-t-il sadiquement.

−Oui, très.

−Vraiment!

−Il y avait du poison sur se rosier. Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir sauf si….

−Quoi, quoi?

Désinfectant, 12 $

Bandage, 20 $

Pince, 15 $

L'expression de Sakura, priceless! (Sans prix!)

−Attends une minute, c'est le rosier aux roses rouges ou roses?

−Rouges, articula-t-elle entre les sanglots avalés.

Le visage de Itachi se tordit en une expression horrifiée, avec yeux écarquillés avec incrédulité, bouche légèrement ouverte et tout le kit. Tout un acte, bien sûr.

En digérant l'expression de son gardien, la face de Sakura devint pâle, son corps tremblait légèrement et sa respiration se faisait avec difficulté. Elle était persuadée qu'elle allait mourir d'un moment à l'autre! Le poison avait sans doute déjà fait le trajet de tout son corps via ses vaisseaux sanguins plusieurs fois ..! Il était trop tard pour inverser l'effet, elle allait-

−Ah, ok. Ceux là ne sont pas dangereux. Viens pour que je te nettoie ça, décida-t-il de dire avant qu'elle ne tombe inconsciente.

Paralysée par le tout, Sakura suivit sans rien dire. Dans le processus, Sasuke les espionna de son coin, parfaitement jaloux.

'_Itachi ne M'A jamais soigné auparavant…' _Pensa-t-il en froncent les sourcils.

−Viens un peu par ici, Sasuke.

Sakura regarda le sol avec honte et gêne. Sasuke devait penser qu'elle était très faible et donc, pas convenable pour le mariage…Les enfants de nos jours, eh, je vous jure. Sasuke s'approcha et la regarda avec dédain sur le passage. Ce qui la rendit encore _plus _ triste.

−Allez vous coucher, dit Itachi finalement quand il a fini de la soigner.

−Mais, mais, mais…

'_Elle a accroché ou quoi?'_

−Pas de 'mais'.

−Il est neuf heures, pour l'amour du ciel… maugréa Sasuke.

Hmm, c'était vrai ça. Il devait donc trouver un autre moyen pour se libérer d'eux et aller s'entraîner. Il regarda autour de lui, espérant trouver une solution. Hmmm…

−Voulez-vous manger?

−Non.

−Jouer aux cartes?

−Non.

Vous entraîner?

−Non!

−Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez faire alors?

−Ça s'appelle une _télé_, dit Sasuke en roulant les yeux, vient Sakura, il y a une émission qui jouera bientôt.

Itachi observa, satisfait mais mécontent de l'attitude que Sasuke avait utilisé envers lui. Pour empirer son humeur, il avait entendu Sakura murmurer un 'Tu est super intelligent! Encore plus que ton frère!' Vous n'avez rien pour attendre les petits! Uchiha Itachi allait prendre sa revanche! En attendant, la télévision était sûre de les garder assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse aller voir Shisui Uchiha, un ami. Après tout, à 12 ans, on a des gens à voir et des places à visiter !

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

La pluie s'abattait sans retint sur le village de Konoha, détruisant tout ce qui est de 'sympathique soirée d'été'.

−Change ! Je n'aime pas le foot, se plaint l'invitée.

−Pas de chance ! Boucle-la un peu tu veux, c'est les finales entre le pays de la cascade et le pays de l'herbe.

−Je m'en fou de ça, moi, dit-elle en boudant.

Elle se releva tout de même et changea du téléviseur puisque Sasuke gardait la télécommande. Sur la chaîne après, il y avait une annonce des 'poney du pays des merveilles'. C'était une émission payée en plus, une des longues. Sasuke eut un regard dérangé et changea avec la commande mais elle rechangea aussitôt.

−Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! C'est MA maison ! cria Sasuke d'une voix déséquilibrée.

−Je suis une invitée moi, j'ai le droit !

Entre la bagarre, la chaîne se retrouva à trois ou quatre postes plus loin. En entendant la music relaxante, les deux arrêtèrent et essayèrent de comprendre ce qui se passait. Bon, il y avait cette femme qui…eh ! Attends une minute !

−Pourquoi elle se déshabille ? demanda Sakura.

−Je ne sais pas.

Dans une autre pièce, ils voyaient une silhouette d'un homme derrière le rideau de bain, quelque chose de pointu dans sa main.

−C'est un kunai !

−Arrête de demander des questions ! Tu détruis le suspense !

En effet, une musique sinistre se fit entendre tandis que la femme s'approchait de la salle de bain.

−Oh non! Attention!

−Elle ne peut pas t'entendre espèce de sotte!

−Mais, mais, mais…

−TA GUEULE!

Le tonnerre éclata, les faisant sursauter. Les deux se regardèrent avec peur, un autre éclair aveuglant surgit, les faisant crier cette fois. Les deux se levèrent en même temps, cherchant Itachi pour qu'il les protège mais, en cherchant la maison de haut en bas, ils de le trouvèrent pas. Un cri résonna de la télévision dans l'autre salle. Les petits pouvaient distinguer le bruit de chaque coup de kunai dans la victime. Un coup irrégulier les réveilla de leur trans.

Les nerfs à fleur de peau, Sasuke s'approcha de la fenêtre, traînant une Sakura traumatisée derrière lui. La fenêtre en question était en parallèle avec un canapé donc, les deux montèrent sur celui-ci et, en regroupant tout leur courage, Sasuke ouvrit le rideau d'un coup sec.

Un autre coup de tonnerre et d'autres cris! _Quelque chose_ était colée à la fenêtre ! Avec une main relativement humaine, elle frappait et on pouvait distinguer un œil et une joue agrandie et…

−C'est Naruto, s'exclama Sakura.

−C'est qui ça?

−Il est dans notre classe.

−Ben, on le laisse entrer, demanda Sasuke avec désinvolture.

−C'est vrai qu'il a l'air trempé…Mouais…C'est toujours mieux a trois après tout! Comme, les trois mousquetaires, les trois petits cochons…

Un autre coup la ramena à la réalité. Sasuke n'était plus là; il était parti pendant qu'elle parlait et en regardant par la fenêtre, l'autre garçon n'était pas là non plus. Elle alla donc vers la porte d'entrée, ne pas voulant se retrouver seule.

Sasuke l'avait fait entrer et quand je dis qu'il était trempé…Il frissonnait de partout, ses cheveux blonds collés sur le visage. Les deux la regardèrent comme s'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire.

−Je pense qu'il doit prendre une douche d'eau chaude, dit Sakura.

−Non! Surtout pas. Euh…Il faut être logique. Il faut qu'il prend une douche mais ne pas aller dans la salle de bain alors, on va passer cette étape.

−Je sais! Il faut qu'il se sèche avec une serviette! C'est ce que je fais comme étape numéro deux! dit Sakura comme si c'était l'affaire la plus intelligente que l'humain aurait pu trouver.

−Dé-dé-décidez vous les m-m-mecs parce que moi je gè-gèle!

Sasuke parti vite chercher une serviette et la donna à Naruto. Logiquement, il enleva son chandail et, ben, tout ses vêtements. Sakura regarda ailleurs, rouge comme les tomates dans le jardin!

−Qu'est-ce qu'on fait après, demanda Sasuke, divertis comme dans un jeu de devinette.

−Ben, après s'être séchée avec une serviette, je m'habille mais, ses vêtements sont mouillés…est-ce qu'il les remet tout de même?

−Hmmm, je peux peut-être lui emprunter quelque chose.

−Bonne idée!

Sakura espéra sérieusement qu'elle ne se retrouverait jamais une autre fois avec ces deux garçons!

'_Elle est vraiment brillante cette fille…' _Pensa Naruto avec admiration. Ben, pour quelle autre raison pensez-vous qu'il l'aime?

Sasuke retourna avec son chandail noir préféré et des shorts noirs. Naruto le regarda, un sourire éclairant son visage. Pas obligé de dire combien il était content de toute cette attention qu'il recevait.

−Pourquoi est-ce que c'est tout noir, demanda Sakura tout à coup.

−Tu ne le sait pas! Ils disent que le noir absorbe la chaleur alors, puisqu'il a froid, ce serait chaud parce que c'est noir, évidemment…dit-il fièrement.

−Pourtant, c'est la nuit.

−Mais on n'est pas dans la noirceur totale.

Oh non Sasuke! Tu n'aurais pas du dire ça! Quelques secondes plus tard, comme par ironie, les lumières commencèrent à danser et finalement s'éteindre. Ce fit Naruto qui parla en premier.

−Merci, dit il avec enthousiasme.

−Comment tu peux nous remercier dans une situation pareil? dit la fille, énervée.

−Qu'est-ce qu'on attends? Demanda Naruto, brisant le silence encore une fois.

−Ben, on peut attendre mon frère et là, il pourrait faire 'Katon, gokakyou no jutsu' et là on pourrait voir.

−Il n'y avait pas une cheminée?

Décidemment, à cet âge, Sakura était la plus smart! En quelques minutes les trios étaient entrain de chercher de quoi allumer ce fameux feu. Avec pur regret, les trois s'étaient séparés.

Sasuke monta dans la direction de sa chambre puisqu'il la connaissait par coeur. En se servant de ses mains comme yeux, il toucha partout jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur ce qu'il cherchait.

Naruto, lui, ne pas vraiment familier avec la maison essaya de ne pas trop s'éloigner. La première chose qu'il senti fit ce qu'il rapporta.

La dernière, Sakura eut une idée superbe. Elle est tellement superbe que je ne le mentionnerai pas tout de suite!

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto se retrouvèrent dans le salon. Après dix minutes de déplacement dans la noirceur, ils méritaient bien la pause.

−Vous êtes là? demanda Sakura pour se rassurer.

−Oui, les deux dirent en chœur.

−O.k. Qu'est-ce que vous avez?

Un silence lourd régna pendant quelques secondes. Ils en avaient profité pour s'approcher l'un de l'autre un peu plus. C'est Sasuke qui prit la parole en premier.

−J'ai deux pierres de ma collection. Si on les frotte ensemble, on peut faire du feu je pense.

−Et toi Naruto, demanda Sakura encore.

−J'ai trouvé des Kleenex.

−Super! Moi, j'ai trouvé du bois mouillé dans le jardin. Je suis un peu mouillée mais la pluie n'est pas aussi forte que tantôt.

Avant qu'ils puissent en discuter plus, la lumière s'alluma et la télévision se mit en marche. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, le trio n'était pas très _content_.

−Tout ce mal pour rien!

Les trois regardèrent la télé, drogués par ses belles couleurs….À leur grande surprise, 'Pokémon The Movie 5' jouait!

−OUAIS!

−Sasuke, Sasuke, on peut faire du maïs soufflé? demanda Naruto en sautillant.

­­− Ouais! Bonne idée, dit Sasuke, aussi excité que son deuxième invité.

− Tes parents savent que tu es ici, demanda Sakura.

− Moi, demanda le petit blond avec incrédulité.

− Oui.

−Mes parents n'existent pas…Kashimoto ne les a jamais mentionné…J'ai des gardiennes que je fais fuir pourtant! Hehe.

−Ah ok, dit-elle comme si c'était parfaitement normal, d'accords alors! Tu veux rester avec nous pendant trois jours?

Les yeux du possesseur du démon renard brillaient de toutes leur forces. Il regarda Sasuke pour voir s'il était en accord et celui-ci fit oui de la tête. Les poings serrées vis-à-vis sa poitrine, il hocha sa tête.

−À la cuisine! annonça le hôte.

Les trios firent la course jusqu'à la cuisine et ensuite, ils regardèrent Sakura pour l'information nécessaire.

−Du beurre et du maïs!

Sasuke ouvrit un placard et trouva le sac de nourriture des poules. Il appela les deux autres pour qu'ils viennent l'aider à sortir les petits grains jaunes parmi une grande variété d'autres.

Quand ils eurent une bonne quantité, Sakura se servit du frigo avec aise. Elle sorti le bloc de beurre et un couteau qui était enfoncé dans une pastèque. Elle le coupa en deux et remis le couteau en place.

Trouvant une grande casserole déjà sur la cuisinière, elle s'en servit. Pendant tout ce temps, les deux garçons l'observaient avec amusement et impatience! Dans le chaudron, il y avait du ris mélangé avec de la viande, des pois verts et des carottes. Tous ces aliments se retrouvèrent dans la poubelle.

−Quelqu'un vient nettoyer cette casserole. Je ne vais pas tout faire, dit Sakura.

−C'est pas nécessaire.

−Ouais! Moi je m'en vais regarder la télé en attendant. Dit Naruto en se relevant.

−Attends moi! dit Sasuke en se relevant à son tour.

Sakura les regarda et s'empressa elle aussi. Après avoir allumé le bon œil, elle mit la moitié du beurre de tantôt et versa le mais dessus. La fille de Haruno mit ensuite le couvercle et partit vite pour ne rien manquer!

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

Une heure et demie plus tard…

−Ça sent le popcorn brûlé! dit Naruto.

−Oui, ça fait beaucoup de temps déjà…Sakura, tu es sure que ce n'est pas encore prêt?

−Ça prend beaucoup de temps pour cuir je vous ai dit!

La minute après, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma. La personne qui était entrée commença aussitôt à toussoter.

Itachi éteint juste à temps le feu qui s'était prit dans la cuisine avec un jutsu d'eau. Il alla ensuite vérifier si son frère était là. Ah ouais, Sakura aussi. La porte du salon s'ouvrit d'un bruit asséché.

−SAsukE! coughcough mais p'tain qu'est-ce que t'a fait!

Ils étaient bien là. À sa surprise, ils s'étaient même multipliés!

−Où était-tu? Tu avais une responsabilité pourtant tu n'a rien fait pour t'en occuper, dit Sasuke en croisant les bras.

−Tu a brûlé mon dîner, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

−Non, c'est pas vrai! Ton dîner est dans la poubelle!

Itachi avait prit toute la journée pour faire ce repas, l'avait-je mentionné? Les trois pairs d'yeux exorbités fixèrent le grand avec effroi. Son expression avait carrément métamorphosé!

−Tous dans la chambre des invités. Même toi, l'étranger là. C'est l'heure de dormir; l'heure d'une histoire.

Une histoire d'horreur qui changera leurs vies à jamais.

FIN DU CHAPITRE 1

Commentaires? Suggestions? Questions? Remarques?


	2. Chapter 2

**Le miroir (essaie #3)**

Me revoilà cinq mois plus tard avec le 2e chapitre! J'étais bloquée dessus mais, yé finalement sortit on dirait. Les prochains chapitres seront plus …réguliers disons. Promis!

Merci beaucoup à Fan2tout, Dime, Taahoma, MiMoTa, fluffy-yama, Naku, sabaku no lumina, Adaska, bizouille, chise, Mareva, tafolpamadlaine et miwakosoma pour vos merveilleuses reviews!

P.S. : Désolé s'il y a des erreurs, je n'ai pas vraiment révisé…

**Résumé : **− Pour vrai! s'exclama Sakura, le grand frère de Sasuke va me garder pendant votre absence?

**Résumé du chapitre 1** : Sakura s'en va chez Sasuke parce ses parents doivent allez à une mission. Le père de Sasuke participe aussi et sa femme est en visite. Itachi est donc obligé de garder les deux enfants. Un peu après, Naruto les rejoins et, voulant faire du maïs soufflé pour accompagner un film, le trio manque de brûler la maison. Furieux, Itachi leur dit de se préparer pour l'histoire de nuit…

**Chapitre 2:**

_Une histoire d'horreur qui changera leurs vies à jamais._

−Tu ne racontes jamais d'histoires d'habitude…affirma Sasuke en reculant.

−Il y a une première fois pour tout.

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil, les trois coururent dans une bousculade exagérée à la même place : devant la salle de bain.

− Il faut qu'on se lave les dents, dit Sasuke avec détermination.

−_Brosse_, corrigea Sakura, méritant un roulement de yeux de la part des deux compagnons.

−Ta gueule la bolée!

− En tout cas, moi je ne rentre pas sans la supervision d'un grand! dit Sakura en croisant ses bras, de l'inquiétude apparente dans ses yeux, des souvenirs atroces du film lui revenant à l'esprit.

− On n'est pas obligés de se brosser les dents _chaque jour_, commença Naruto en grattant sa tête, de toute façon…

Le possesseur du démon renard ne put compléter sa phrase. Une main s'était posée sur son épaule et, en voyant l'effroi dans les yeux de ses copains, il comprit pourquoi.

− Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit?

Aucune réponse.

− Je pense que j'étais clair.

Sakura regarda nerveusement autour d'elle, promettant qu'elle recrutera n'importe quelle idée qui lui viendra à la tête. Elle s'exclama alors :

− On a vu quelqu'un caché dans la baignoire! Eh, Sasuke, demanda-t-elle sans beaucoup de subtilité.

− Euh...ouais! En plus Le kunai qu'il avait dans ses mains reflétais de la lumière! Et tout ça c'est à cause de…euh…du maïs soufflé de tantôt. Il avait senti l'odeur et en voulait.

Avec une aise parfaite, L'Uchiha aîné flippa un kunai et l'enroula sur ses doigts exprès pour voir les halètements d'émerveillement venant des jeunes. Promptement, il glissa dans la salle de bains et trancha le rideau en deux, révélant…personne. Du vide. Il souleva un sourcil et regarda les autres, remarquant que Naruto qui essayait de se faufilait avait figé sous son regard et que Sakura avait une expression qui disait « THE END…IS NEAR! » (La fin…est proche)

Sasuke, instantanément utilisant son IQ de 40000 resta calme et continua :

− Évidemment qu'il est parti! Pendant que _toi_ tu perdais ton temps en bas, on l'a battu et il s'est enfui, finit Sasuke avec une certaine fierté.

Itachi les observa avec insipidité, ses yeux parfaitement ternes.

− N'essayez _même_ pas, ordonna Itachi.

− Ok, dirent les trois en regardant le sol avec honte.

− Sasuke, va apporter ton sac de couchage et vous deux, −il pointa les deux autres, évidemment−, allons à la chambre des amis pour l'attendre.

Le trio fit oui de la tête et chacun exécuta ce qu'il avait à faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout était prêt. Ben, presque. Sakura avait enfilé son pyjama (à l'envers, bien sur!), refusant tout aide et passant à peu près deux heures à se préparer (C'est une fille après tout, sans être sexiste…). Sasuke occupait le second lit et le jeune Uchiha avait déroulé le sac de couchage entre les deux meubles pour Naruto. Itachi prit une chaise de bois ordinaire et s'assieds dessus en la tournant de bord, de façon qu'il puisse mettre les coudes sur la partie arrière; quelque chose de typique chez les jeunes de 12 ans. En plus de sa, l'inspiration ne manquait guère!

− Bon, commençons, dit Itachi en frottant son menton d'un air pensif, Il était une fois-

− Attends! cria Naruto, tu peux, ahem, _vous pouvez_ ouvrir les lumières s'il vous plaît?

− Non. Alors, comme je disais, une fois…Bon, vous savez, bien sûr, qu'il ne faut jamais JAMAIS monter les marches la nuit ici, n'est ce pas?

− Non, pourquoi? demanda Naruto.

− Vous risquez de frapper quelqu'un; un bon ami à moi.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils par incompréhension. Il regarda Sakura à sa droite mais elle haussa simplement les épaules.

− Il n'a pas de nom. En fait, il ne l'a pas encore révélé. Quand c'est la nuit pour nous, c'est le jour pour lui alors il a tendance à traîner un peu partout.

− Qu'est-ce qui arrivera si on le frappe?

− Il se vengera. Il prendra possession de ton corps.

Sakura serra les couvertures autour d'elle de plus belle. Itachi lui adressa un regard dérangé avant de continuer.

− Si vous entendez des bruits de pas ce soir, c'est lui. Si le chien dehors commence à japper, c'est qu'il est dans les parages…

Comme pour affirmer, un jappement enragé résonna de l'extérieur. En profitant du moment, Itachi marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre et, faisant en sorte que son sang-froid était visible il salua quelqu'un d'un signe de la main.

− C-c'est qu-qui? demanda Sakura en tremblant.

− C'est l'heure de vous coucher, annonça son grand frère, faites de beaux rêves, finit-il sarcastiquement.

En sortant, il s'assura de faire claquer la porte, la fermant à double tour et laisser échapper un rire sec et sadique…Un silence lourd pris place dans la pièce.

−Vous y croyez? demanda Sakura d'une voix à peine audible.

− Je ne sais pas…Itachi ne ment jamais…

− Mais il a bien dit qu'il y avait une première fois pour tout.

Sakura mit ses mains derrière la tête et regarda le plafond, incapable de dormir. Naruto s'était mis assis et le troisième chantonnait une chanson incompréhensible.

− Il y a un problème! Cria soudainement Sakura.

Les deux la regardèrent, prêts a entendre la mauvaise nouvelle. Elle se racla la gorge et dit, plus calmement :

− C'est impossible que l'ami d'Itachi nous fasse mal. S'il s'approche de nous, il y a une personne qu'il a stupidement oublié. Une personne plus forte que tout le monde…

− Hmm…ronronna Naruto pensivement. Qui c'est? Le Hokage?

− Mais non idiot! Le Hokage lui, il combat les gens, pas les fantômes! Remarqua Sasuke, encore plus pensif.

− Eh ben, le bonhomme sept heures bien sûr!

− Oh mon dieu c'est tellement vrai Sakura! s'exclama Naruto, donnant un coup léger avec un poing séré sur l'autre plat.

− Aussi, il pourrait demandé du renfort n'importe quand au père noël, au lapin magique de paques, à la fée des dents…on est incassables!

− OUAIS! dirent les deux gosses en chœur.

− C'est qui la brillante ici? demanda Sakura avec fierté.

− Sakura!

− Je n'entends paaaaaas!

− SAKURA!

− Sakura, tu es encore plus brillante que le soleil et la lune mis ensemble, remarqua Naruto poétiquement.

− Ta gueule, arrête de me comparer à des boules de feu, répondit-elle froidement.

−À une lampe de poche alors?

− Ouep! J'aime mieux ça!

Tandis que Naruto riait avec sa future femme (D'après lui…ah si seulement il savait!) Sasuke gardait un visage droit, fixant le mur. Non, il ne comptait pas les pommes qu'il avait dessiné avec un marqueur permanent il y a un quatre ans, il réfléchissait. L'énergie que ça prend pour réfléchir…Finalement, à force de le faire, il tomba endormit. Ses derniers pensés étaient :

_Mais…le bonhomme sept heures passe seulement à sept heures…et s'il nous trouve pas? On ne pas vraiment compter sur lui…il faudrait que je fasse des recherches…paraît-il qu'on trouve tout ce qu'on cherche dans le dictionnaire…mais il est où le dictionnaire? Sûrement à la bibliothèque…Est-ce qu'on peut trouver ça dans la section des BD? Il faudrait…manger un hippopotame…à la mer…des cure-dents…dans ses yeux…pomme…chemise…photosynthèse…_

−Pssst, Naruto, regarde Sasuke dormir! Avoue qu'il est troooop mignon! chuchota Sakura.

Très, TRÈS, EXTRÊMEMENT jaloux, Naruto le regarda avec haine et murmura un 'Ouais c'est ça.' Avant de se retourner et prendre le train des rêves avec une mine boudeuse.

− Je peux te donner un bec avant de dormir? Implora le blond, faisant une grimace irrésistible et se déplaçant dans la lumière pour qu'elle voie ses yeux brillants.

− Oublie ça.

− Bonne nuit.

O+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+O

COURRI**BUZZLIGHTYEAR**COURICOUUULAARAA!

Époustouflé, Naruto se releva comme une flèche, les yeux encore rampant de veines rouge engourdies, exorbités par la peur et secoua Sasuke de toutes ses forces. Ce bruit était mortel!

− Quoi quoi quooooi? murmura-t-il, ouvrant finalement ses yeux un peu.

−C'est quoi ce bruit? demanda-t-il, regardant derrière lui pour s'assurer que sa femme était encore là. Elle dormait comme une louve…malgré le bruit qui résonna de plus belle.

Surpris et traumatisé par la vue devant lui, Sasuke se releva d'un bond à son tour et tomba sur Naruto qui cria de douleur, faisant encore plus de boucan. Les deux se relevèrent et Sasuke épousseta ses épaules nues modestement. Naruto l'imita.

− Tu…tu fais très peur le matin, toi! Insulta Sasuke d'une voix à peine audible, scannant le garçon nue devant lui.

Indifférant et parfaitement à l'aise, Naruto lui expliqua qu'il avait chaud la nuit avant de revenir au point secondaire…

− Et le bruit alors?

Les enfants se figèrent pour écouter.

COURRITOTHERESCUECOURICOUUULAARAA!

− Tu vois t'entends? dit Naruto en sautillant. Sasuke éclata de rire.

− C'est juste notre coq ça ;;

− T'es sérieux? Répondit le possesseur de démon, retrouvant son calme mais très honteux.

− Disons qu'il est un peu….défectueux.

Pendant les prochains 15 minutes, les deux garçons essayèrent de trouver le chant de coq idéal, criant et riant à tue tête. Ensuite, ils se sentirent obligés de faire les mouvements aussi…ils optèrent finalement pour un déguisement. Naruto suggéra le matériel et Sasuke annota, sa langue sortie, preuve de concentration. Il écrit :

_Kole_

_Pllumm_

…

− Et si on réveillait Sakura? suggéra Naruto.

Deux secondes plus tard, il reçut un livre de 600 pages sur la tête, le mettant en K.-O. et Sasuke reçut un papier en forme d'avion sur le pied tandis qu'il recouvrai Naruto avec le sac de couchage, jugeant la vue trop…trop…inadéquats pour ses yeux.

La préférence de mâle était évidente pourtant.

− Je vous ai entendu! Vous voulez me réveiller mais moi, j'ai prévu le coup! Dit-elle d'une voix encore endormie.

− Tu veux dire que…tu n'a rien entendu de….ben tantôt…

− De quoi?

Des bruits d'étouffements attirèrent leur attention. Attendant quelques minutes pour être sûre de la provenance du son, Sasuke s'assit et Sakura commença à se brosser les cheveux. À la fin, le troisième membre du petit groupe se releva tout seul et se mit à rouler le sac de couchage comme si de rien n'était.

− KIA! s'écria Sakura en mettant ses mains sur ses joues et en regardant ailleurs, gênée.

_C'est la deuxième fois! C'est trop gênant! _

Naruto roula ses yeux et remit ses vêtements de la veille.

− Justement, Sakura, on pensait faire un costume de coq. Tu veux nous aider? Demanda Sasuke.

−Oh oui! Ce s'rait génial!

Silencieusement, ils rangèrent les lits, non sans peine. Ils se changèrent aussi, oubliant leur nature pudique pour quelques instant, mettant des vêtements d'été ordinaires, c'est-à-dire, chandails à manches courts et shorts. Finalement, à six heures, ils étaient prêts pour la journée!

−Il y a un programme d'exercices du matin qui vient toujours maintenant, informa Sakura.

−Beeen, qu'est-ce qu'on attend, demanda Naruto.

Les trois s'échangèrent des regards et de larges sourires se formèrent sur leurs visages. Ils firent la course jusqu'à la porte seulement pour réaliser qu'elle était barrée.

−Une _chance_ qu'on est des ninjas, dit Sasuke en pointant la fenêtre. Allez, on fait la course les amis! À la trois. Un...Deux…TROIS!

Ils se dirigèrent vers celle-ci et sautèrent par-dessus sans problème. Le trio rentra ensuite par la fenêtre comme si c'était une chose parfaitement normale. Par instinct, ils allèrent vers le téléviseur et allumèrent celle-ci à un volume maximal.

−ALLEZ TOUT LE MONDE! Levez les bras, et ensuite touchez les orteils!

Ils obéirent et suivirent les instructions à la ligne.

−UNE, DEUX! UNE, DEUX! UNE, DEUX, TROIS et QUATRE! ALLEZ! UNE, DEUX!...

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils furent interrompus par un kunai qui se planta en plein milieu de la télé. Avec horreur, les trois tournèrent leurs têtes et virent un Itachi fumant dans le cadre de la porte.

−Ce n'est pas bientôt fini, ce bordel, demanda-t-il.

−Itachi! La télévision…tu…comment oses-tu détruire….tu n'as pas de pitié, se plaint alors Sasuke, les larmes aux yeux.

−As-tu déjà été réveillé par les « UN, DEUX! UN, DEUX! » de cette pute pendant que tu rêvais de dominer le monde? Alors tu n'a aucune idée dans quel état je suis, ok?

− C'est quoi une pute? Demanda Naruto, recevant le coude de Sakura dans son ventre, indice de sa demande de silence complet.

_La journée va être longue…_pensa-t-il.

Sur ce, Itachi s'en alla se recoucher et Sasuke éclata en sanglots, courant vers le jardin pour que ses copains ne le voient pas en cet état de faiblesse.

−Pauvre Sasuke, il doit vraiment aimer cette télévision.

−Oui…, répondit Naruto.

−Moi je pense qu'on devrait lui préparer le petit déjeuner pour lui remonter le moral, suggéra Sakura. Ah et aussi pour avoir le pardon de notre gardien, dit-elle comme après coup.

−WOW! Bonne idée, dit Naruto avec enthousiasme.

Les deux se dirigèrent vers la cuisine à moitié brûlée. Sakura ouvrit le réfrigérateur et sortit des œufs, des tomates, des champignons et de la mayonaise. De son côté, Naruto mit sur la table du maïs, du riz, un oignon et des bananes. Sakura regarda les aliments, Naruto, les bananes et enfin, Naruto.

− C'est quoi ça? Je prends juste les bananes.

Naruto haussa les épaules avec indifférence avant de partir ouvrir des placards.

− Ok. Dis, moi je vais décorer un plat et toi tu cuisine, ça te va? demanda-t-il.

− C'est un marché!

Une longue heure plus tard, Itachi apparut dans la cuisine retenant un cri perçant à temps. Tout habillé et prêt à passer la journée à s'entraîner, il avait oublié la présence de ses mômes chez lui.

− Quelle surprise, dit-il, pas de tout surprit.

Le plus désastreux était les deux plats complétés devant lui. Sakura avait fait cuire des œufs avec des tomates, oignions et champignons (tous non coupés) tandis qu'un verre contenait ce qu'on pouvait deviner être un cocktail de bananes…ou était-ce des poires? En contour, il y avait du riz sec, des haricots verts secs et de la mayonnaise. Au milieu il y avait une feuille décorative de…marijuana?

− Où vous avez trouvé ça? Demanda Itachi à la hâte, saisissant sa drogue.

Naruto sourit largement et pointa un bout de céramique qui était déplacé par terre.

− Comment tu trouves? demanda alors Sakura. On l'a fait pour s'excuser…

− Quand vous ferez quelque chose de…de _mangeable_…je verrais si je vous excuserais ou pas.

_Quel abruti…_Pensa Sakura à contrecoeur.

− Sakura! appela Naruto, la sortant de son état de regard menaçant. On va retrouver Sasuke?

Les yeux de celle-ci s'illuminèrent et elle finit par ignorer Itachi qui écrivait quelque chose sur une longue feuille. Avant que les deux nains franchissent la porte, il les rappela, leur donnant des instructions de la procédure de la journée :

− Avant tout, vous allez me nettoyer cette caverne de primates…

− Tu veux dire la cuisine? demanda Naruto.

Itachi l'ignora royalement.

− Ensuite, vous allez faire des courses, continua-t-il en tendant une feuille à la fille et deux billets de 20. Et tâche de choisir les fruits les plus mûrs.

Sakura l'observa avec incertitude avant de l'assurer qu'elle faisait toujours les courses et savait comment faire− « Comme une grande! » qu'elle avait incité. Itachi avait roulé les yeux et sortit pour allez s'entraîner.

− Vous êtes mieux de ne pas faire de gaffes! Rappela-t-il avant de disparaître.

Sakura et Naruto firent la course jusqu'au jardin, faisant glisser la moitié du breuvage et mélanger la partie « décoration » et la partie « censément à manger » pendant le trajet. Malgré tout, le jeune Uchiha sut apprécier.

− Wow! Vous avez fait tout ça pour moi? Avait-il demander gaiement.

− Ouais! dit Naruto, content parce que son ami était content et parce que ça faisait deux heures que Sakura ne l'avait pas frappé.

− En plus, continua Sakura, on va maintenant faire des courses! C'est la première fois de ma vie! Je suis vraiment EXCITÉ! Et après, on va faire le costume…ça va être trop TOP aujourd'hui!

Les deux lui renvoyèrent un regard de lassitude, en pensant :

_Ah la la, les femmes de nos jours…_

FIN DU CHAPITRE 2

**dreamingfreak** : Qui veut des biscuits?

**Naruto/ Sasuke/ Sakura/ Itachi **: MOI!

**dreamingfreak** : Itachi…pov' ta vie. -.-"

**Commentaries…remarques….insultes review! **


End file.
